Life At NCIS
by xxLELOUCHxVIxBRITANIAxx
Summary: Bella is a special agent working for NCIS as a field agent. But things change when Edward Cullen shows up, and things happen. Will her boss, Gibes, be able to keep his cool?
1. Prolog

Bella P.O.V

Summery: Bella is a special agent working for NCIS as a field agent. But things change when Edward Cullen shows up and _things_ happen. Will her boss, Gibbs, be able to keep his cool?

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing about NCIS or Twilight : (

Prolog

Life is hard. It's really hard when you're one of the best secret agents for NCIS (Naval, Criminal, Investigation, Services). Even though I'm only seventeen my record is one of the cleanest out there and it's almost impossible to make me break under pressure. I live in Forks, Washington and go to headquarters every day after school and on weekends.

My boss, ironically enough, is exactly like the Gibbs from the show, he's even named Gibbs, but it is spelled Gibes. there's even a Tim, Tony, and Kate at my job, too. Lets not forget about my own personal Abby and Ducky! Completely strange and ironic, but I love my job and them.

My life was going fairly well, until Mr. Hot Shot showed up that is. Needless to say, I am conditionally an irrevocably, in love with him.


	2. Federal Agent

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_**Chapter one; Federal Agent**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **__**L **_

_

* * *

_

_**The loud ring of the alarm on my phone jerked me awake. The thing was so loud, but I had to go into work today. Not my cover up job either, my real job. I have to say, out of everyone on the team, Gibes loves me and Abby the best, and lets not forget Kate. **_

_**I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I grabbed my favorite skinny jeans, black V neck, white camisole, and converse that the entire team singed. They went all the way up to my Knees and were white. That way there was more room for everyone to sing them. Man how I loved them, they got them for me when I first joined. Worn them ever sense. **_

_**Once I was finished getting dressed, I put my hair up into a neat pony tail and headed out the door. Sprinting down the stairs I ran to my 2009 metallic orange, Ford Mustang. Oh how I love that car. Reaching over to the secret compartment I had installed under the dashboard, I pulled out my handgun. The cool part about my gun was that it had an engraving on it that said "The Poison." **_

_**As soon as I Pulled out of the drive, Gibes' ring tone sounded through the car.**_

_**The night has started here we goI've taken everythingThis is our time to lose controlWhat do you want from me?You line them up we'll put them downThis is so frustratingTo watch you sleazing all aroundYet you keep on smilingWhat can I do to make you see?(You're Guilty!)**_

_I answered the phone before Gibes could get mad. I'd have to listen to that song latter. _

"_Hello," I asked into the phone._

"_Bells, there's been a murder at 120 Spoon, Drive. There are hostages kept within the house. You'll probably get there before us, so park away from the house and wait for us to get there." Gibes ordered into the phone. "When we get there you and Kate take the front, Tony, McGee, and I will secure the rest of the house."_

"_On it Boss." I did a quick U turn and headed to the designated destination, shutting the phone. _

_I parked a block away from the house and slowly got out. Walking quietly up to the house, I saw everyone else show up. Gibes nodded towards the door._

_Kate and I took our positions at the door. Guns at the ready we counted to three. At the count of three I kicked the door open. It wasn't necessary, but I just loved doing it._

"_Federal Agents!" I shouted out. There was a crash of glass and in the corner of the room there was a broken window and two bodies on the ground. Two Females, and one of them looked very familiar. _

_There were two gunshots outside. It was pretty easy to guess that the suspect blew the car tiers. They blow my tiers, I get time in interrogation. _

_Gibes walked into the room, "they got away. Get these two in the car. Put them into the interrogation room. I'll call the tow truck." By the tone in his voice, I knew he wasn't having it. It is so great being on his good side._

"_On it boss," Tony said. We all put our guns up._

"_Tony I know you like cars and all, but I don't think that Bella you'd let you get anywhere near her car without putting up a good fight." Kate chuckled next to me._

_Laughing with her, I walked over to the two people on the floor. Helping them to their feet and looking them over. _

"_Bella?" That voice. I know that voice, that annoying voice. Never liked hearing that voice. It was my weekend and I wasn't about to let Jessica Stanly ruin it for me._

"_Follow me, cooperate and we might go easy on you." We reached the car and sure enough the tier was blown. "Bastard!" I shouted, " I call time interrogation, bastard blew my tiers." By now everyone else had come outside. Tony was laughing at me and Gibes gave him a head slap. Kate and McGee came over to take Jessica and the other lady to go sit in the other car. _

_With a sigh I fell to the ground in front of my baby, wrapping my arms as far as they could go around the hood. "My baby," I whined out. I knew it was just a blown tier and the insurance from my job could cover it, but sometimes I thought my car was an actual human. Quickly I pulled myself together and stood up._

"_Where's the body?" I asked pulling out my camera from the glove compartment. _

"_In the kitchen, I'll come with you," McGee said._

_We entered the kitchen and there was blood all over the countertops and other places. In the center of the floor there was a man who looked to be forty or so, with stab wounds in his sides and a laceration around his neck. I took pictures of the man and the kitchen around him. Soon Ducky arrived with Palmer for part of his autopsies._

"_Excuse me," I said and left the room to go stand outside. Even though I was one of the best agents on the team, blood was definitely not my friend. If I were to stay in there any longer, I'd probably be passed out on the floor. The sight or thought didn't bother me, it was the smell. To me blood smelled like salt and rust, it was just so repulsive._

_Right now I didn't really feel like looking at my injured baby, so I walked over to the back of the van. You never really know what t expect with Ducky, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see a greek god sitting in the back of the van. There in front of me was a god with bronze hair that fell in front of his eyes, dark wash jeans, white button down shirt, and an NCIS hat sitting in his lap. He was staring down at the ground, or something or other. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him lifting myself up into the van to sit next to him. I had never seen him around before, here or in Seattle where the office was._

"_I'm new. I worked over in D.C and I got transferred here. what are you doing here," he asked lifting his head up to look at me. He had capturing emerald green eyes, full red lips that I could just so enjoy making out with, and a square muscular jaw bone. I could hear his breath catch and could see his eyes examining every inch of my body._

"_umm,…I'm not new. I work over in Seattle, but I live here in Forks." It was getting hard to look at him and be able to from a coherent sentence. "Umm, err , I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?"_

"_Edward, Edward Cullen," he said and shook my hand. There was an electric current running through my vanes, reaching every inch of my body, as Edward and I shook hands. I could feel the blush appear on my cheeks. Before I looked down I could see a brilliant smile on Edward's face._


	3. Time To Start Letting Go

Kate P.O.V

Chapter Two: Time To Start Letting Go

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing : (

* * *

I was the first one to walk out of the house with the rest of the team following behind be. In my head I was running through all that would have to be done to analyze the murder. McGee was calling Abbey to tell her about the murder and that we would have bullets for her to test, and a possible murder weapon for her to lift prints off of.

Once I was outside near the van, but still a good distance away, I could hear Bella's musical laugh sounding off through the shrill morning air. Apparently everyone else heard it to. We had all stopped at the hood of the van, listening in on the conversation.

"So your dad's the chief of police and yet he doesn't know that you work for the government?" A boy asked. I was thinking that it might have been Edward, he was supposed to come in today. Ducky probably picked him up on his way here. Bella's laugh slowly died down as she composed herself.

"Well yes, he thinks that I work at Newton's. I have this strict policy with him that if he needs something while I'm at work, he has to call. He never really need's anything though, hasn't had a real interest in me sense I was fourteen." You could easily hear the sadness in her voice and I could just picture the blank stare on her face that she got when she talked about her dad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Edward said and there was a soft riffle of fabric. I could feel the tension radiating off of Gibes. I think that everyone else could feel it to because we all turned to face him.

He had almost a killer look on his face. Ever sense Bella got here, we became her second family. Gibes had completely replaced her real father, because he actually cared for her, unlike Charlie. We all only knew her for about four or so years, and even in that short amount of time, we couldn't stand to see her grow up. Even though she could still work with us, we couldn't baby her like we used to. We had to let go. Out of everyone on the team, we new that it would be the hardest for Gibes.

My thoughts were jerked back to the present by Bella's next words. "The worlds gone all topsie terbie. When we were kids, it was a nicer place, almost everyone was friends. In our grandparents time everyone got along. Now…all that anyone ever thinks about is who can kill who first.

"When I first got here I did some inside research on the mafia. All against Gibes' better judgment of course, but in the end I ended up helping the team figure out a case. Even though the only real reason I did the research was because of my fascination with the mafia and the fact that I finely had had the connections to get the information." She sighed, there was a slight pause. "Do you want to know a secret," She asked, sounding more chipper.

"Sure what is it," Edward asked sounding interested.

"And you can't tell anyone…." There was a slight pause. She was probably waiting for him to confirm his answer. "Awhile back I go Charlie to sing a cuple papers, But I made him sing a different one than he thought he was singing."

There was a long pause,…a little to long, but I held everyone back. This was getting interesting, and Tony thought the same thing as me.

"You got a tattoo," Edward chocked out. "Of a Sig Sauer." Right now he sounded very shocked.

"No, no , no. Not just an ordinary Sig Sauer. My Sig Sauer, 'The Poison'."

There was some more rustaling, she was probably showing him her gun. Bella was in love with her gun. For her fifteenth birthday Abbey got her some special paint so that she could make her gun look better. Bells is such an amazing artist, Gibes even promised her that they would frame the gun and hang it on the wall.

I knew that Gibes was about to blow any second. Quickly I ran to the back of the car while Tony and McGee held Gibes back.

"Bells, run," Didn't have to tell that girl twice. She was gone like a flash of lightning. _I hope she doesn't trip, I thought to myself. Turning I faced the boy sitting in the van. "Where was the tattoo?"_

"_Just below her hip." _

"_Run, and by the way,…Gibes runs fast." After those last three words he was gone like a shot after Bella. In the distance I could see him catch up to her. Five seconds later they disappeared over the horizon and Gibes blew past me after them._

_The rest of the team walked up behind me and Tony leaned on my shoulder. Hitting him off me, causing him to stumble to the ground, I turned to face Ducky._

"_Get his gun," I asked him._

"_No,…but we took all his bullets out." Everyone started laughing. I could Just imagine Gibes trying to shoot them and finding no bullets in his gun. Wish I was there to see it._

* * *

_I don't really like leaving long authors notes, so I just have to say…._

_I know this chapter is short, but I wrote it in about thirty minutes. I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend. _

_him ~ n ~ her _


	4. Tattoos and LONG car rides

Chapter Three; Tattoos and LONG Car Rides

Bella P.O.V

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING : (

A/N:

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. My computer lost the file, and at the time I was almost finished, might I add, so I had to start all over. So here it is, after a long time of waiting,…chapter three.

* * *

How much longer can Gibes keep this up? We've been running for a good twenty minutes now! Grabbing Edward's arm, we turned down my street. This is the fifth time we've run this way! Gibes is going to catch onto the pattern soon. And as if right on time….

"Edward, Bella, stop! NOW!" The sound of rubber skidding on the pavement sounded through the air. In front of us was Gibes with his gun ready to fire at any moment. "You got a TATTOO," he roared out. His voice seem to echo throughout the roads and bounce back. It was so ferric and intimidating, but I saw right through it. "And you," he turned to Edward, "LET HER SHOW IT TO YOU! I SHOULD SHOOT YOU RIGHT ON THE SPOT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A----"

"ENOUGH!" My patience was wearing thin, and on top of all of that, I was desperately panting for air. People had begun to gather outside their houses, phones in hand. This had to be put to a stop before it got to out of hand. Looking back at Gibes, I saw that he was wearing a shocked expression. serves him right!

I pulled my gun out of its holster, aiming it at Gibes' hand.

"Bella you wouldn't," he panted out.

"Try me." I cocked the gun. "You know what I can do." The way I said it in such a serious voice, sent shivers up and down my spine. But my tone was ice cold.

"If I may intervene," Edward interrupted and looking over I saw he had his gun out too. This wasn't going to end well. You could hear the fear cracking in his voice.

"Shut up Cullen, before I really get mad at you!" Sirens sounded off in the distance. Crap!

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE," I roared out, keeping my gun pointed at Gibes. "CHARLIE'S GOING TO KILL ME! You should have just dealt with the fact that I got a tattoo! None of this would have ever happened!" The one thing you never wanted to do was get Gibes mad. But making me mad could get you killed in two seconds! "STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A BABY, BECAUSE I'M NOT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!"

Turning I vigorously shot a nearby tree, all hitting the same spot, until I ran out of slugs. The sirens were getting closer and people were screaming. They probably think that the chief's daughter is some homicidal maniac! "CRAP!!!"

The screeching tiers of cop cars surrounded us. My knees buckled under me and I collapsed onto the wet ground. I'm dead. Charlie's going to kill me, I'll lose my job, everything.

"Drop the weapons," a firm voice stated. Instantly I knew that it was Charlie. I forcefully slid the weapon across the street, feeling utterly empty inside. All I really had was my job, nothing else really mattered to me more that that, along with my second family.

"What are all of you doing with weapons. Let me see some identification," Charlie continued on.

In synchronization Edward, Gibes, and I all said,… "special agents," taking out our ideas.

"Identification, what are your names?" This is where the fun begins, I though sarcastically.

Gibes went first. "Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibes. I work for NCIS."

"Special agent Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, NCIS." Both Edward and Gibes seemed tense.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared for my world to crumble around me. Shakily I said, "special agent Isabella Marie Swan, NCIS."

"What?" Staggered breaths said simultaneously around us. It made me feel so small and closed in. Like, instead of interrogating, I was being interrogated and there was no way out. I was stuck and being forced to tell the truth. Nothing made sense in this position, it was all contoured into something else.

In hailing deeply, I stood up and faced the cops head on. "Yes hello my name in Isabella Swan and I'm an NCIS SPECIAL AGENT!" My eyes locked with Charlie's. "Aren't you so glad to finely know why I'm never home, why I never seem to be around! I work for the government as a _NAVAL CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION SERVICE AGENT! I'M A NAVY COP!!!_" Arms grabbed me from behind. Turning, I saw that it was Edward. Burying my head in his chest I began to cry. I don't know why, but I did.

Letting it all out seemed so healthy for me. It made me feel better. I tightened my arms around his waist sobs began to rack through my body, causing both Edward and I to shake with the force.

I stayed there for a long time, then Gibes walked up to us.

"Edward take her back to the office. I can handle these guys. There just like the FBI, but more stupid." At that comment I chocked on a sob and laugh at the same time. Lightly, Edward patted me on the back.

"Come on Bella, lets go." Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me away by the waist. "I'm going to call a taxi for us."

"No wait," I chocked out. Tightening my grip even more around his waist, I began walking to my house.

In the back of the house there was a small shed with my backup car.

My mustang was my first baby, but this was her little brother, Lithium. Lee for short.

Pulling the doors out of the way, lights came on in the shed, revealing a 2009 coal black dodge charger. In bold white letters, on the front of the hood, it said "NCIS". It also said this along the sides of the car and on the trunk. The car was mine, but I bought it so that it could be used on the job as well.

"Wow," Edward breathed out. "How many cars do you have?" I giggled and held up two fingers. "You have two cars?" I nodded my head up and down rapidly. Edward's arms tightened around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder, turning his head into the crook of my neck.

"I have to say that you are one of the strangest people I have ever met. Did I mention that I've worked with people inside the mafia? Those are some pretty strange people, but you beat them all."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Are you saying that I'm strange? That is so rude!" I wasn't strange, I was normal. Although how many teenagers work for NCIS, have two very expensive cars, a legally registered gun, and have killed an Iraqi spy? Sometimes I really hate my inner monologue.

I felt Edward shaking lightly beside me, as if he were silently laughing to himself, or had just herd my internal conversation. "I meant what I said in a good way. The mafia were scary strange, but you're cute strange. Weird, but a complement none the less. Now,…where are the keys? I'm driving." Reaching into the right-side pocket of my jeans, I produced a small silver key. Grabbing Edward's hand, I placed the key in his palm and curled his fingers around the key.

"Thank you," he kissed my hair then began walking to the passenger side of the car. Gracefully, he opened my door and closed it for me once I was all the way in. _Such a gentleman_, I thought to myself. Once he had gotten in the car and started the engine, he peeled out of the shed.

Edward followed the small path leading to the main road from my back yard. The silence that floated through the car was nerve raking, and it caused me great discomfort. I let my thoughts wonder for a bit, as we sat.

"_He's pretty cute,"_ one voice said. But the other voice had a fairly good comeback.

"_Cute? Seriously, cute? He was past cute at the age of twelve. He was hot at thirteen, once he turned fifteen, he became a greek god. One who knows how to shoot a gun, and defend himself!_"

I had two sides to my internal conversations. My rational side, Pattie, and the side that usually got me in trouble, Hannah. Hey, don't blame me. She puts up a good argument, she should become a lawyer.

"_But what about the fact that he is a gentleman? Does that not count for something?_" Pattie does have a point there, Hannah.

"_True. It's much better than Mike could ever do. You know I hate dogs, I like George though, and he was like a love struck puppy dog. I really wouldn't mind if he got run over by a black NCIS 2009 dodge charger. Although I'm not quite sure how his parents would feel about that." _I think one reason that Hannah got me in trouble was because she said what was on her mind, nothing less.

"_Hannah, I thought we talked about this." _Pattie began. "_Violence is never the answer. But I have to agree with you on that. Anyways, we're not here to talk about him. We are here to discuss Edward." _There was a tone of desire in her voice. Ah Pattie. "_He seems very nice. I like the eyes."_

"_I like his butt."_

"_Hannah, shut up."_

"_Sorry."_ She sounded anything but sincere.

"_As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. His eyes are like little emeralds that only one special person can hold. That crooked smile of his is absolutely breathtaking." _I have to agree with her on that. I do like his smile,…a lot. Sigh.

"_Someone has a crush,"_ Hannah sang out. Shut up Hannah! I just met him.

"_And showed him a tattoo of your gun. Which just so conveniently happened to be a few inches below your hip. The only way anyone could see that is if you went swimming, slept with them, or they see you in your undies." _Thank you for the wonderful insight Pattie.

"Bella?" This time it was Edward speaking. "Are you okay?" I looked over to see a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry." Edward turned back to the road, and nodded his head.

"How long have we been driving?" I asked him.

"About fifteen minutes." What a short internal conversation. I can usually keep a conversation going for at least thirty minutes. Okay something is seriously wrong with me.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong with you. You just seem so out of it all of a sudden." He sounded almost frustrated. Why would he be frustrated?

"I told you that I'm fine! Why are you so worried about me? You barely even know me." I regretted saying that as soon as I saw the deep look of hurt spread across his face.

"No, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I placed my hand on his that was sitting on the consul. "I'm not really that used to having people care for me so much." Lacing our fingers together, I pulled his hand up to my mouth. I gently placed a kiss on his hand and nuzzled my face into his hand. Inhaling his smell was amazing. He smelled like a mix between sweet tarts and gunpowder. Hott!

I felt the car pulling over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" My brows pulled together and the confusion in my voice made me sound almost like a dumb blond. Almost.

"Tell me something Bella," He pulled his hand away from my face and rested it in his lap. Tracing patterns in the back of my hand, he continued on with his question. "Do you think that its possible to really like someone after you first meet them. Like them as in 'Love at first sight' I mean."

My heart began to race in my chest. "Well yes. I actually have a story to tell you about that." I took a deep breath of air. "My friend Amanda, her mother went to this party while she was in college. The host, her dad, opened the door and said, 'Hello my name is Tim. I'll be your host for this evening.' Do you know what her mom thought at that moment?" Edward shook his head. " 'You're going to be my husband.' "

"And now there happily married?"

"Precisely."

"Well what if you're a junior in high school? Would it change your outlook on the matter in any way?" He seemed to be getting a little nervous.

"No." I said it in a firm voice but there was a hint of lust in my voice, too.

It made sense to me now. Why I was attracted to Edward after only having just met him. It was like Amanda's parents, except we we're in high school. I'm not saying that I love him¾yet. What I'm saying is that the idea of him being my boyfriend is very inviting and maybe marrying him someday would be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Rain bean to hammer at the windows, making it impossible to see out them. Bolting out the door, I jumped into the back seat. I was only a little wet. Okay that was an understatement, I was drenched to the bone. Edward copied my motions and in seconds was sitting in the back with me as well.

His hair was falling damply against his face and his shirt was sticking to him, sketching out his muscular chest and stomach.

"You look amazing," I breathed out.

"You look breathtaking," Edward breathed. A deep scarlet blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Thank you." Reaching over I lightly brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. When my fingers grazed the side of his head, there was a tingling feeling in my fingertips. Following that was an electric shock, but it didn't hurt,…it was almost as if it were comforting.

"I want to try something," his voice was just a whisper.

"Anything." Edward's eyes glazed over and his emerald orbs were swimming with lust.

Slowly Edward reached his left hand up and cupped my face. Our faces were inching closer and closer. We had one centimeter left to go.

"Edward," it was almost impossible to hear my own voice against the rain beating on the car.

"Yes?" The volume in his voice was the same as mine. His breath washed over me and it smelled like sweet tarts of various flavors.

"Kiss me." My voice was a little stronger this time.

His lips met mine in the middle and something just clicked. The kiss started out slow and passionate, then it got more needy. My hands traveled up and down Edward's back while his grabbed my hips. I managed to somehow get his shirt on the floor-boards and he was able to get my black shirt in the front seat. His touch felt so good. It was like I was dieing of thirst and he was what I needed to quench it.

"E-Edward? What are we doing?" My breath was staggered but my lips kept coming into contact with his. Soon I was able to keep my lips away from his long enough for him to answer.

"Do you want me to stop?" He was just as out of breath as me. But that was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"No. Edward I need you." At that exact moment the strap for my tank top and bra fell off my right shoulder. Edward leapt on me¾there was no stopping us now.

6 five hours latter:

My eyes fluttered open to the dim lighting of another day in Forks. Rain was pounding against the windows of the car. Wait, car? Looking around I saw that I was in fact inside my car. My clothes were draped over me and there was something firm but soft under me that did not feel like the leather seats of my car. Turning over onto my stomach I was met face to face with a very muscular chest.

What the hell was I doing on top of Edward wearing no clothing. I wasn't objecting to it, on the contrary. At the moment I seemed to be on an imminent high. I just had sex with someone I just met hours ago. Awesome.

"Edward, Baby wake up," I whispered in his ear. He began to stir under me and a deep moan rumbled out of his chest. I gently stroked his hair out of his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his beautiful lips. Edward tightened his arms around my waist and sighed contently.

"I could really get used to waking up like this." His warm breath lapped at my neck as he nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "You smell so good, like ice and lemon." He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Well you smell like sweet tarts and gunpowder. Me likey," I winked and kissed him again on the lips but this time with love and compassion.

"We did, didn't we?" I knew what he was asking me.

"Yes we did. Do you regret it?" I really hope that he doesn't.

"The truth?" I nodded my head¾he took a deep breath. "I think we should get going for three reasons. Reason one, I don't want them searching for us. Two, If they catch us we'll be dead. Three, if you don't get dressed in five minutes, I might not be able to control myself. I loved every minute of it," His lips gently pressed against mine in a short and sweet kiss.

"We should get going then." I kissed him, "We," kiss "don't," kiss "want," kiss "to," kiss "get," kiss "caught." We met each other half way and our lips danced together in synchronization. His slick tong grazed across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth more so that his tong could enter. The fight for dominance was fierce. My hands traveled through his hair and down his muscular chest. Our two flavors combined tasted like ice and sweet tarts.

He pulled away with a sigh. "I hate this, but we have to get going." Edward reached onto the floor and handed me my bra and sat up with me still in his lap. The rain was still pounding hard against the windows¾impossible to see out. Clipping the clasp together, securing my bra, I grabbed my black shirt because I didn't feel like dealing with the under shirt. My underwear and pants had been thrown onto the small space next to the rear window.

"We serenely had fun." I turned around to see Edward leaning over the front seat to the dashboard where his pants were bundled up and pressed into the window. He didn't have his shirt on, but he had his boxers, and the muscles in his back rippled as he tried to reach for his pants.

I leaned over between the two seats and grabbed them right before he could reach them.

"Looking for these? Well too bad." Rolling down the window, allowing the rain to splatter against the seating, I launched the garments out the window.

"I really hate you for that, but it was so _hot_." He slurred his words together and leaned up against me, pushing my back up against the open window. The rain pounded on my back. "I really, really like you Bella. A lot. Is that a bad thing?" His eyes seemed almost worried and his eyes showed some sort of emotion that I didn't quite understand.

"Its not bad at all. Because to tell you the truth, I really, really like you, too."

"Good, then you wont be needing these." He grabbed my jeans and chucked them out the window, too. I grabbed my underwear and threw them on, ran around to the front and got in the passengers side. Edward was already sitting there getting the car ready to go.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared daggers at Edward. "You know those were my favorite pair of jeans."

"I'm sorry but what if I told you that those were my favorite pair of jeans, too?" He seemed just as peeved as me.

"Yeah but you have boxers on. All I have is a little skimpy pair of undies. Don't even get me started on what Tony's going to do! And Gibes! Your going to die and then he's going to torture me, which will eventually kill me, too."

"At least we die together." He seemed serious and yet slightly amused. This was not a laughing matter at all.

"Whatever." Edward started the car and I blasted the radio. Break Your Little Heart came on by All Time Low. "I love this song!"

_Wide awake, my mistake _

_So predictable _

_You were fake, I was greatNothing personal_

_I'm walking_

_Who's laughing now?_

_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_You talk for hours_

_But you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase_

_Ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fal__l_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_Party queen, cause a scene_

_So ridiculousLittle dress, maybe less_

_So conspicuous_

_You're falling_

_Who's crashing now?_

_(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_I'm moving on_

_But you're left behind_

_A pretty face with the chace_

_Ain't worth the price_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This is love is accidental, so_

_Give it up_

_This was never meant to be_

_More than a memory for you_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_(When I break your little heart in two)_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two _

I had finished dancing in my seat when the song ended.

"You know…sex is better than coffee, it really wakes you up." I was officially over my bad mood with Edward. Did I really care that much about what they thought? Yes, their opinions did matter to me. They were my second family so of course their opinions mattered to me.

"You Okay? Your not upset about what happened are you? If you are I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me. I ju----"

"Shut up and drive the car. I'll deal with you latter, you're coming over for dinner tonight. I don't really care what you say." Sigh. "I need the support." Edward understood what I meant. He took my hand and we were silent for the rest of the car ride.


	5. Keep Telling Yourself That, Bub

Chapter Four; Keep Telling Yourself That, Bub

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(

Bella P.O.V

Even thought the car ride was silent, inside I was screaming at myself. I mean, sure, I enjoyed making love to Edward----it was the fact that we hardly knew one another that bothered me. The team would no doubt suspect something, like how I got his pants off in the first place. Tony was going to have a field day with this.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as we pulled into the employ parking lot. Edward parked in my space, and we just sat there after he turned the car off. He must have been thinking along the same lines as me.

"I feel like a damn whore," Edward stated, expressing his anger towards himself. "I did _that_," he even used air quotes. "And I barely know you. Its not that I didn't enjoy it, I mean…I feel so bad. You were my first, and there was just something there, something inside me telling me that I had to be with you… I'm not trying to seem like a horny teen, or a player, I just----" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I kind of new how he was feeling, aside from the player part. He seemed so agitated and frustrated with himself! Flipping over into his lap and straddling his waist, I pined his hands down by his sides and stared deep into his green eyes.

"You. Need. To. Shut. Up." I said calmly but with force.

"So what, we did it in the back of my car? Does it really look like I care? Don't answer that. The point is that to me it doesn't really matter, to _me_. _You_ matter to me. I tell you things without even knowing it. I trust you with some of my greatest secrets, which isn't so secret know." My face pulled down in a frown while one of my brows pulled up as I thought about earlier today. Edward let out a small chuckle. "Shut up and kiss me you fool."

I pressed my lips to his and let out a moan. Ever so slowly I began grinding my pelvis against his, receiving a deep moan from him.

All of a sudden Tony's ring tone burst through the care.

Lets get freaky now

Lets get f---ing freaky now (NOW)

I leapt from my seat, finding my phone stashed beneath Edward's seat.

"Tony, what do you want?" There was a clear tone of aggravation in my voice.

"Of nothing," he said acting all nochalance. "It's just that... How do I put it... I love being able to look out the window at the parking lot from my desk." I screamed into his ear and just bearly heard him say. "Hey McGeek, Kate, look out the window," before I snapped my phone shut.

"What did he want?" Edward asked, leaning his head on my shoulder. I shook my head and got out of the car as fast as I could, sprinting into the building. Edward and I were in the elivatior withing seconds. By the time We reached the second floor I was fuming, I even smacked Edward in the arm when he began to say my name. As soon as I was out of the elevator I jumped jumped down Tony's throught, leaning over his desk like I was some major threat to his health.

"Anthony Dinozo, you are one of the most perverted men I have ever met. You were spying on me in the parking lot?! How much worse can you get? What, are you going to start going through my trash and phone records like you did to Kate?"

"What!" Kate yelled.

"You turely siken me Tony! What, oh dear lord, what would your mother say, Dinozo? What's even worse is that I'm seventeen and you're this old, middle aged, man!"

"I, am not old." He defended. I scoffed and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Keep telling yourself that, bub!" I huffed and took a seat at my desk still as mad as ever. Then I heard Edward start to laugh, and when I say laugh I mean the whole building could hear him. "What are you laughing at, Cullen?" He came over to stand behind my chair after he calmed down, and placed his hands on my thighs. His hands soothingly caressed my thighs untill I could unclasp my fists.

"When you're angry, you look like you're a kitten who wants to be a tiger." Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, placing my hands on top of his. Just then Gibes walked into the room holding a minilla foled in one hand and a Caf Pow in the other. He took one look at Edward then One look at me and sat down at his desk.

He sighed. "If that boy was eighteen then I would book 'em. But...he's not, so it's not my problem." With that he look at his phone, looked through the folder, put the Caf Pow on my desk, and left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to get it out there real quick so that I could start working on the next chapter and hopefully get it up before I go back to school next week. I hope you liked it. Review please. :D


End file.
